The efficacy of Mycobacterium bovis purified protein derivative (PPD) tuberculin is compared to standard veterinary mammalian tuberculin in the early detection of naturally acquired tuberculosis in rhesus monkeys. Progression of disease, hypersensitivity and necropsy is studied in affected animals.